Burning Blood
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Kate ran her finger through the blood and peered at it. 'I know exactly the one I want.'


Ok this is pretty dark, I warn you now. It's a prequel to something larger I have planned, but it will be a while before I get anywhere with that. I like Kate even less than I did before I wrote this (and that's saying something).

XXX

'Daddy please, I want one.' Kate begged watching as her father skinned the leg in front of him. 'Don't you think I've earned it?'

Bob Argent puffed a breath out as the skin slid beautifully from the muscle. He could do this with his eyes closed, had been doing this since he was able to hold a skinning knife steady. Beside him Kate gasped in awe, she was almost as good as he was at skinning a body, almost. She still had a bit to learn and perhaps this would be a good way.

'You have to find it for yourself-' Bob started only to be cut off. He didn't like being cut off but he forgave his baby girl this one. She was excited; he had been excited when he got his first one too.

'I will I promise.' Kate said, resting a hand on the counter beside the meat. The most of the blood had long since been drained but there was still some ooze. Kate ran her finger through it and peered at it. 'I know exactly the one I want.'

'You can't just take it. You have to tie up all your loose ends.' Bob reminded her as he lifted a large chopping knife from its hook above his head.

'I will I promise daddy.' Kate said eagerly watching as a small splatter of blood burst from the meat and hit the white tiled wall.

'Good girl.' Bob said smiling fondly. His Kate was such a good girl. She was the best little hunter he had and she was only nineteen. 'Ok. You call me if you need help.' Bob scraped the meat from the chopping board into a silver bowl. His other girl hadn't eaten in a while and she'd be starving. She'd be so hungry that after he fed her she'd roll over with a full belly and let him have his way.

'I'm going to pack.' Kate grinned.

'You do that.' Bob said pointing a finger at her. 'But you come find me before you leave; I need to give my baby a hug.'

'I will Daddy, I promise.'

Bob smiled, Kate was a good girl. Why just last week Kate had brought him back three beautiful pack-less beasts. He was so proud he had let her slit their throats once they'd been hung properly. His baby had stayed until the blood stopped dripping from their wrecked throats, making sure they couldn't heal themselves. It was a long painful process but Kate was getting good. She needed to learn if she were to keep her own pet.

Bob went down into the basement and opened the first door with his back. The next he had to unlock with a key around his neck while the third was a number sequence. His girl was lying there watching the door. She bounced to her feet at the sight of him, her face eager for company. He would feed her, and then wash her, and then he'd spend a bit of time with her. She had been so good lately, she hadn't even howled at the full moon last night. Bob was so proud.

XXX

Kate knew the one she wanted as soon as she seen him. He was handsome for a boy, with dark hair and brilliant green eyes. She watched him at his school, watched him excel in sports and lessons. He was young too, young enough to train. Daddy told her adults were more difficult to train, so Kate set her sights on this one.

A few hours research told her all she needed to know. Derek Hale was sixteen years old. He was part of a big family but that was no problem. Kate could handle that. She just needed to make some friends to help her while she distracted her boy.

He was easy to seduce, a soft smile and a flash of thigh was enough to entice any young man. Derek Hale was no different. She fawned over his car, asked him for a ride and sucked him off when they stopped to admire the view. She brought him to her bed, praised him, taught him tricks and convinced him to let her see his family home. He beamed as she praised everything about it from artwork to decor, fucked her in his bed and led her back out the way they came in, through a complicated tunnel network.

That night she had everything ready. Chains, mountain ash and a wolfsbane potion to make him drowsy. She called him over, telling him she had a sexy surprise. He was reluctant to leave the family gathering but she dropped a hint about edible body paint and he was hers. He was there in his mind already.

He never turned up. Kate later found out his sister followed him but she never found out why. Kate was mildly worried he stayed in the house, she would have to start the hunt for a pet all over again, but he didn't – he survived, along with that bitch of a sister. He still had someone, and Kate hated that.

'Fix your mess Kate.' Bob growled down the phone when she called, but it was too late. The last remaining Hale's were away, leaving a comatose werewolf who would suffer the rest of his life to a life of a vegetable. Kate visited him, gloated to him, and took pleasure in telling him everything, except the part about her pet. She left him lying there staring at the window; he was no threat to her.

XXX

The room was small and dark. It smelled of sweat and blood. Old blood that set her teeth on edge but Kate didn't care. Sweat dripped down her forehead and she let out a scream.

'Got it.' He said, whipping his forehead with the sleeve of his grey tunic. He pulled roughly and there was a wet gush along with so much pain that she screamed again. 'Do you want to see it?' He asked when she stopped.

'In a minute.' Kate said. Her throat was raw and the wooden bench she was lying on was harsh against the back of her skull. She needed a minute. She removed her feet from the stirrups and let her hate rate fall back to normal before sitting up.

It hurt, it hurt like hell.

He had placed the tiny body in a silver bowl like the one her father used to feed his pet. It was no bigger than her hand, arms and legs visible. She prodded it a little. It was lifeless. 'What will you do with it?' She asked.

'Burn it most likely. I have a few to dispose of.' He said wiping the hook he had used to pull the baby from her womb with a rag.

'Can I?' She asked. He just shrugged.

'It's your baby.' He said softly. Kate bristled. This was never her baby. This was a monster, an abomination that was put in her womb because she wasn't careful enough. She wouldn't make that mistake again. This baby would burn like the rest of his family had, but this time; she would get to see the show. Her only other regret besides not getting her pet was missing the show. She had intended to go watch after she chained him up but not when he was around. He would know if he caught her there and the threat of his sister had been too much.

So Kate had stayed away.

XXX

She made a pyre, it was more than it deserved but she needed a good view. She hunkered down, and watched the flames as they licked at the base of the fire, building steadily until the tiny red body smelled of charred flesh. She was surprised how easily it burned, the body shrivelling up until there was nothing left.

When the fire died away, hours later, Kate took out her cell. She couldn't go home; Bob would be pissed at her. She called the last number she had dialled, just days ago and felt relief when a familiar voice answered. 'I did it, Victoria, I did everything you asked me to.'

'Good girl. Now come home and let us take care of you, Allison misses her favourite Aunt. I'm sure she could do with some company other than little Bob.'

Kate smiled at the thought of Allison, her beautiful pure niece, and little Bob, her Brother Simon's boy. Little Bob was so like his namesake. 'Yes, Victoria, I'll be there soon.'

She didn't realise she had a hand over her empty womb, she didn't understand the empty feeling, she didn't know what she'd lost. She only knew what she'd been taught.

XXX

AN I know Kate's dad is called Gerard but I despise the idea of writing about a character I know nothing about, I feel that's a bit presumptuous of me. So, that's why I've called him Bob. Random Bob. If you've got this far, thanks for reading.


End file.
